The Flames of Dire
by thesecretkeeper11
Summary: Follow the journey of a young Vulpix, trying to find about her past as she travels across the Dire region, Arceus' supposed haven. However, Dire lives up to its name as a war begins with two sides clashing. How does our protagonist end up in this mess? Read to find out! This is a SYOC story, read for further details. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Spark of a Roaring Fire

In the Mainland, Posh Capital~

A girl with long auburn hair in a beehive hairstyle strutted down the halls of the king's mansion. The black heels she wore warned all servants who heard her to move out of her way. The beauty's flawless skin practically radiated sparkles, and her black dress seemed to make her appear more beautiful. Silver jewelry of all sorts adorned her wrist, neck, fingers, and her ankle. Her face had a sad frown painted on it, but her eyes glinted. The teen stopped in front of a jeweled door and she hesitated before walking in. In the room was a black casket, with colorful flowers around it. The girl wrinkled her nose at the bouquets and stared at the coffin. She smirked as she approached it and traced her finely manicured fingers over the cover.

"Well, _father,_ your great reign has ended, but now, it's time for the _real _fun to begin."

The brunette's grin grew more sinister, and her hand that was touching the coffin burst into flames which sending coffin into ashes. The girl didn't seem to be affected by the flames or the lack of oxygen as she walked out of the room and pulling the nearest fire alarm.

Servants clad in blue rushed past her, and the black-clad girl secretly grinned. '_This is only the beginning, Dire. Prepare to be rushed into war.'_

In Wilderness Island, Overgrowth Orchard~

A handsome Ninetales stood proudly perched on a rock, overseeing the community below. Everyone was happy, which relieved him, because the death of his adoptive father was a great blow to the Pokemon there, especially since he was the king of the forests, Serperior. It was odd that a grass-type would adopt a fire-type, but it happened, and the white furred fox was grateful for it. He decided that he would fulfill the old man's dream by giving Rustic communities more rights. There was too little rights to begin with, along with the lack of respect. However, to do so, he must wage war…

"Hey, Alaric, why do you have such a dazed look on your face?"

Alaric the Ninetales stared at his mate and shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about, dear. I'm just thinking of the future."

In the Rustic Isles, Pomponia, Beame Forest~

A young Vulpix was sleeping in the corner of her family's burrow, nestled in a bed of grass, looking peaceful. However, the tranquil scene was ruined as soon as a young Eevee bounded through the tunnel door and jumped up and down on the six-tailed fox.

"Eek! Orris, calm down please! I will get up; I promise I'll get up. Let me groom myself for a bit, okay?"

The energetic Eevee looked happier and his eyes were filled with excitement.

"Okay, Titaia, you better hurry up. The festival of Celery is about to begin, and the others aren't very patient. Bye!"

Orris rushed out the door as Titaia shook her head. Her young brother of 5 years of age meant _Celebi_, not _celery_. However, the unintentional mistakes were what made him so adorable, and she loved him for it.

Titaia was considered family to the children of the Eevee Swiftchange couple who found her when she was young. She was apparently an orphan, who was found with bad burn marks on her fur even though Fire-types couldn't get burned. Maia, the mother Jolteon, had taken care of her, and taught her along with her children, while the fatherly William, an Umbreon, taught her the skills to survive if she were to ever explore Dire. Titaia wasn't curious about her past as she should have been, so she happily lived her childhood. However, she was soon to turn 12 years old, which was the age required where a Pokemon would explore. _'Even though I become the required age in one month, I'm lucky to be allowed on to begin my journey early.'_

Pushing those thoughts to the back her mind; she licked her pads to smooth her head fur, and groomed her pelt. Turning around, the fire fox made sure her tails looked neat before heading outside around the Great Tree.

The Celebi festival celebrated the Time Travel Pokémon's birth into the Dire, because Celebi grew up in Beame forest and had blessed her home with evergreen trees and plentiful fruits. Titaia looked always looked forward to this celebration, because many Pokemon flocked towards Beame Forest, and the shops there had special treats during the festival. Many games booths were opened, like 'Roll the Boulder!' or 'Berry Dunking!'. The prizes were rare berries, rich clothing, or precious plush toys. Fine plush toys and clothing were rare in the Dire, because there were barely any material to make them, except for bug-type's silk, or wool from Pokemon. They made a lot of money though. Other clothes or stuffed toys were made from plants.

So, Titaia set out and trotted out of her home and headed to Milk All The Way, where her friends and family were bound to be waiting. Milk All The Way was run by a friendly Miltank, Bessie Poolheart. She was one of the Pokemon in Beame Forest who served the best drinks along, with her friend, Colin Barry, a Shuckle who made the best Berry Juice. They were both going to open stalls at Chatter Market in the forest, one of the most "Civilized" places in the Rustic city. When the fox pokemon arrived at Bessie's shop, she was immediately dog-piled over.

"Nyla, Regina, Eon, Jennifer, and Orris! Please get off of me! Orris, didn't you tackle me earlier? Why don't you have the same sense of personal space like Orion and Thurston," Titaia complained under the weight of her siblings.

The five Eevees got off of their adopted older sister. Nyla was like a pond, calm and quiet, though she was loud and cheerful around Titaia. Regina was regal and polite; the Vulpix could see her becoming a one of the Civil politics. Eon hung around like a shadow, but he always brightened up without fail whenever his oldest sister was around. Jennifer was cool and sharp, like Thurston. However, she turned cute whenever she loved something, or when someone she loved was near. Orris was just adorable! However, he _was _5 years old, so it was understandable. The energetic fur ball was the youngest of Maia's and William's children.

Orion and Thurston were around the same age as Titaia (they were 12 years old), but they were already evolved. Almost half the female population in Beame Forest liked Orion's happy-to-go-lucky attitude, but almost the other half admired Thurston's cool behavior. Thurston was arrogant ever since he evolved into a Jolteon, like his mother. Orion, on the other hand, had evolved into an amiable Flareon. He still had his huge appetite, but strangely did not look any chubbier. The two brothers were going to travel together after the festival, like Titaia, except she was travelling alone. Titaia didn't like being with them too long out through the forest (or anywhere else for that matter) in fear of fan mobbing.

To evolve into a Jolteon, Flareon, or Vaporeon, a stone was required, but Beame Forest was special. It was unique, because a lot of evolution stones were deposited under the ground, and the elder Tangrowth handpicked the Pokemon to evolve by stone once he deemed them worthy enough.

Nyla sat up, her tail wagging and answered Titaia's question. "It's because they are eating Colin's and Bessie's new treat, Berry Juice Ice Cream!"

When the older fox did turn around, she indeed saw both brothers pigging out on the ice cream. She smiled as she turned back to the younger siblings.

"Who wants to go around the festival with me?"

All the younger ones yipped in excitement as they argued who was allowed to go with them. It was Titaia's last year there, and they preferred to hang out with their adopted, fun-loving sister, than with the blood-related "dopey" or cocky brother.

"Titaia! Can you spend the first daylight of the morning to help with Bessie's stall," Maia called from the back of the store. Titaia nodded, and said to her siblings, "Play with your friends first while I help out Bessie, okay?"

"Yes, Titaia," the younger Swiftchanges chorused. With that, they ran out of the store, each looking for their friends.

Titaia sighed looking at her siblings. '_They are __**way**__ too cute._' She proceeded to bring boxes out to the stall by carrying it via vine-sled. Orion sprang up to her carrying a package in his jaws.

"Here, Titaia! This is the last of the products! I'm sorry that you have to carry this instead of Thur. Do you need any help?"

Even though they had been brought up together, Orion always treated her like a friend rather than a sister. Titaia briefly wondered why before responding to the Flame Pokemon.

"No, it's fine Orion. You should enjoy this last festival before your journey. Who knows when you're ever going to come back right?"

The fiery brother hesitated before saying to her, "Alright!" and leaving.

Titaia dragged the contents to Bessie's stall and helped the Milk Cow Pokemon. She took out the cold milk and placed some on the low log counter that was made by the local Bidoof and Bibarel family. Minutes later, the other stalls opened, and an extraordinary display of fire and fumes signaled the start of the festival. The flames depicted Celebi and many other things related to the festival. Many Pokemon were rushed to Bessie's stall to try the famed drink of hers. Maia and Titaia tried their best to take all the orders while William handled the all the currency. Since William was a traveler and he was familiar with all the currencies that were used throughout Dire, he was best suited at the cashier. Titaia did her best, but while taking an order, a rather arrogant voice interrupted her concentration.

"Oh, so you've become _so _poor that you've resorted to working in stalls, eh _Titaia?_"

The foxlike Pokemon looked up from giving the delicacy to a customer, and internally groaned as she recognized the voice. It was no one other than Amber Singefur, one of the most snobby Pokemon in the forest. Amber was a Vulpix as well, and looked down on any other Vulpix that wasn't a Singefur. The Singefur line had legendary blood, which made their family really conceited. Amber was especially the most arrogant in her family. She always put down Titaia to make it seem like the other Vulpix didn't have any strong points. Another reason why she hated the orphan was because she was close to the top two sought after brothers.

"_Your highness_, I must contradict your statement because I am just helping out a family friend, and then enjoy the rest of the festival. Also, at least I actually know how to work, seeing that you've never done so. How are you going to become Thurston's mate if you can't take care of your own needs?" Titaia retorted.

Amber looked stunned for a second before walking away with what dignity she had, along with her posse. It was no secret to anyone in Beame Forest that the eldest Singefur daughter was chasing after the electric-type Swiftchange brother. However, it didn't deter other females from going after the Jolteon.

Titaia inwardly smirked at the improvement of her comebacks. She turned her head when she heard her mother approaching.

"Titaia, your shift is done, so why don't you go have some fun in the festival?"

The six-tailed Pokemon bounded up to her mother and licked her on the cheek before running to find her siblings. However, at the back of the woven stall, Titaia found Thurston waiting for her, with his spiky fur more ruffled than usual.

"What took you so long, sister? Everyone else is impatient," the electric-type Pokemon snapped.

Titaia smiled as wide as she could and exclaimed, "I knew you loved me! Now, let's go to our cute little siblings!" She rushed forward before looking back. "Don't tell them I said that, okay? Now let's go look for them!"

Thurston had turned faintly red at Titaia's first remark, but once he realized what she meant, the warmth in his fur turned back to its original temperature. He ran next to her quickly and looked over her shoulder.

"Little sis, follow me then. If you _can _that is," he teased.

Titaia huffed before rushing after her usually stoic brother, darting in and out of the crowd. She found that he was a little bit back to his old self, before he evolved, and thought it was nice of him to be like that. After all, there was no knowing when they would see each other again after the festival.

She panted as she stopped at the Berry Dunking stall. When she regained her breath, Titaia saw the Swiftchange children with Daisy Singefur. Daisy was the opposite of Amber, being shy and timid around other Pokemon, even around her friends. However, unlike her sister, the youngest Singefur was kinder to her peers. Her fur was glossily groomed, and with her standing next to Nyla, the two was begging to be hugged with their cuteness on the adorable meter overflowing. Her curled head fur was wrapped with a pink ribbon, showing off her newly won prize. Daisy, Nyla, and Eon were the same age, being around 10 years old. Regina was almost that age, and Jennifer had recently turned 9.

"Hi, Titaia… W-what game do you want to play?"

Orris jumped up and down, and answered Daisy's question.

"Ooh! I know! There was a really fun looking one over by the clumped Cheri berry trees! Let's go over there!"

The Swiftchange children, Daisy, and Titaia played various games for the rest of the day sampling many foreign treats along the way. Nyla did the best in pool hopping, Regina passed the 'Many Questions of Dire', and Eon did the best in the 'Hide'n Hunt 'game. Orion had won the 'Eat-Fest', while Thurston showed off his speed in the mock marathon. Orris cheered everybody on with Daisy when they weren't trying new treats or participating in random games with Titaia. The festival ended with the Illumise and Volbeat dance around the Great Tree, with Kricketunes providing danceable music.

Titaia sighed as she finished saying goodbyes to the Pokemon she knew around Beame. She would be leaving early the next day so she also had to pack for her adventure tonight. Orion and Thurston had done the same thing, except they were already done. The russet, six tailed Pokemon trudged to her family's burrow.

Arriving there, she grabbed a Kecleon scale pack that would blend in her fur and be able to carry multiple things inside. It was expensive, but useful. _'I'll pay them back when I get enough money from a future job or duels._' She decided. In the pack, she put in stored berries that wouldn't rot until a week later, along with salves for injuries, and a small part of her allowance.

Even though Beame Forest was Rustic, they still had currency from former adventurers, but never used currency, unless buying from stores that produced special food or clothing. Other than that, Beame didn't use them seeing that food grew naturally and fresh water was provided.

Titaia made sure everything was packed before curling up in the bed of grass with her sisters. _'My adventure is going to start,'_ she thought happily. '_I can use this chance to find out about my parents, and siblings, if I have any.'_

_The Informational Section!_

_Minerva: Hi, I'm Minerva. That Xatu over there is my mate._

_Xavier: -stares-_

_Minerva: It looks like he's asleep, so just to let you know, this part of the story gives information about the story, like the heading states. We'll talk about Dire (or any parts of the story that needs clearing up) if thesecretkeeper11 can't find a way to incorporate its history in the story. Xavier, please be a dear and explain to the readers what Dire is._

_Xavier: -wakes up- Dire is another Pokemon universe that Arceus created, and it was supposed to serve as his haven, until his sister, Mew, brought over the DNA of Pokemon and humans, merging them together. These creatures were classified as "Pokemon", but they're more like Pokemorphs. The other legendaries came over and added their elements to Dire, Kyogre creating oceans, Groudon land, Rayquaza giving Dire air, etc._

_Minerva: Pokemon began to get used to the land and their dual forms, until the Pokemon that liked the human form began to want to claim the whole of Dire, and make everybody change into human form. War broke out, and chaos was inflicted on the land. However, Arecas was angered at the disturbed tranquility and ordered the Pokemon to resolve their quarrels peacefully. If they didn't, he would lay a curse onto Dire._

_Xavier: However, they didn't heed his words, so Arceus placed his ring onto Dire, forming the island, "Arceus' Ring" which created a disease that made Pokemon ill. The disease spread quickly, and both sides realized that they had to stop fighting, lest they would be killed either by fighting or by the disease. Each side reluctantly called a truce and left each other alone, each side creating their own colonies. The truce was never broken in the course of Dire's history, fearing Arceus' wrath. _

_Minerva: Arceus, happy that the problem was resolved, reclaimed his power of his ring and deported to the other Pokemon regions. Arceus' Ring, the land formation, still remained, but the conditions there were harsh, so no Pokemon dared to go there. Eventually, the existence of the ring faded into myths, along with the creation of Dire._

_Xavier: Meanwhile, the Pokemon who preferred staying in human form, created civilizations labeled as "Civil", while the Pokemon who like their original form formed communities labeled as "Rustic". Dire was huge, so the types of communities/civilizations spread quickly, having the mainland ruled by Civil kings, and stray islands, or isles connected by the rule of the Rustic kings._

_Minerva: Even though the Civils maintained their appearance as humans, they still could use Pokemon abilities. Civil had more advanced technology than the Rustic, but their technology didn't include electricity. To keep in touch with friends far away, the Pokemon use psychic communications (a Pokemon who gets paid to contact the client's friend by full name) or flight-mail (old fashioned letters)._

_Xavier: Going back a few eras, when the Civil and Rustic communities prospered, some of the visiting legendaries had fallen in love with the Pokemon, and created eggs._

_Minerva: Those children became powerful, and well-known, but never vain or selfish. Some did become greedy, but nothing disastrous happened that was known of._

_Xavier: That should wrap it up! Back to future-seeing for me! -leaves-_

_Minerva: If we forgot to mention anything, please review if you're curious about anything! Read and review! -leaves-_

_**Me (as a Ditto): Okay, I hoped you like this story! Is it too long? Constructive criticism is welcome, and flames are used to improve the story!**__**This is a SYOC fic, so if you want to send in an OC, PM me! No OCs sent in by review is accepted. Go to my profile for the form, if you want to send one. Like Minerva said, please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Running into Rogues

Rustic Isles, Pomponia, Beame Forest, Titaia's POV~

Titaia sat outside of her home, watching the red sun rise and cast its rays all over Beame, creating a sight to behold. The rays glittered off the many stones of the forest, and plants dripped of dew. Titaia's russet fur gleamed under the waking sun as her brown eyes absorbed her surroundings. She didn't know if she was ever coming back, so she wanted to remember the details as clearly as she could. Her Kecleon-scale pouch was on her back, held by straps (it looks like she has a backpack on). Her forelegs were a little uncomfortable, seeing that the straps that held the pack were under it, but she would have to get used to it. It immediately blended in with its surroundings, as if the skin had a life of its own. However, it was going to be hard to take off. Just as Titaia was thinking about her adventure that was going to take place in a few minutes, her ears twitched as she heard Maia approaching.

"Titaia, sorry for holding you up, here's a good-bye gift, just in case you don't come back. Well, it's not really a good-bye gift; it's more like I'm returning something to you that I was sure you didn't need until now."

The foxlike Pokemon trembled the moment she saw what her mother was giving her. It was a beautiful stone pendant strung on Spinarak-silk string, some of the highest quality. The stone itself was not to be outdone. It was clear, like ice, but an engraved insignia on the round stone showed that it wasn't ice. The mark was in a shape of a fireball with seven points, each of the points with a color. In the center of the flame was a white sphere. The sigil was seven different colors; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Green was on the first tip left side, yellow, then orange, red in the middle, violet being the second highest flame tip on the right, then indigo, and the lowest point on the right was blue. The insignia felt foreign, but simultaneously familiar. However, when Maia's confession of the necklace sunk in, she tilted her head.

"When William and I found you, you were badly burned, but this pendant was around your neck, covered in soot. A badly written letter was left behind saying that your name was Titaia and that this necklace belonged to you. Also, on the letter your last name was stated. Your full name is Titaia Flareburn."

At that information, Titaia was dazed. _She, _the orphan had a _last name?! _The Vulpix was too giddy that she overlooked the fact that she only found this information now instead of when she was younger. She could find more about her parents! If only she knew where to start….

Titaia was so grateful that she tackled her foster mother in a hug. Maia laughed as she accepted the 'attack'. The mother-daughter duo said goodbye a few minutes later, and Titaia padded through Beame to the entrance/exit.

She forlornly smiled as she walked by places that held fond memories. Finally, Titaia arrived at the two stone trees, which was the entrance into Beame, but also the exit out of it. The stone trees were two petrified trees that had their branches intertwined with the word, "Beame" carved into different writing languages the Pokemon used. Titaia paused and exhaled before walking through the "gates", and out of Beame Forest.

She wasn't really walking out of the forest though; she was walking out of the Beame area. The forest that she would be traveling through for the next few days were unpopulated, but a few loners had a den there every Rayquaza- length. The six-tailed Pokemon continued traveling for the rest of the day, only stopping to collect a few occasional berries and drink water from streams. At night though, she created her own makeshift den to protect her from any rogues or the weather.

Rogues were pokemon who had gone "astray", not following the rules the first Pokemon who lived on Dire set. The rogues were carnivorous, which wasn't allowed. The species that were created to be carnivorous had to eat apples or any other food as substitution. There were rogues disobeyed other laws, but the carnivorous ones were the type of rogues who stood out most. It was because of them was what made journeys so dangerous.

The weather varied according to location, and while the highly populated places had fairer weather, the rough terrain unpopulated had harsh weather that was unpredictable, even with psychic types who looked into the future. It was another factor which added to the danger to the lives of adventurers.

Titaia curled up in the den, already missing her nest at home as the wind in the forest began picking up. She dozed off for a few minutes, before a large crash was heard. The Vulpix instantly woke up, but froze as a scent of rotting flesh met her nose. She started to cringe, but stopped when a drawling voice spoke.

"Boss, a scent of a young Pokemon lingers here. Should we search around here or move on further for our next meal?"

"We should move on. There are more chances of more prey further on; there are berry trees in the next mile."

This voice was so harsh and emotionless that it made Titaia's temperature go lower. When the groups of rogues moved away, the Vulpix began moving to escape the rogues. However, as soon as she emerged from her temporary den, something crept up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Immediately her body began shuddering for unknown reasons and darkness covered her eyesight. Just as she was going into unconsciousness, she caught another Pokemon's scent other than the ambusher's.

* * *

"Hello? Erm…. Can you wake up? You know it's kind of awkward speaking to someone unconscious… but we seriously have to get our tails moving! I don't think those rogues are going to stay knocked out forever…"

The Vulpix stirred as she heard a voice talking. Titaia blinked her eyes open, and looked up to see a slightly battered Pikachu. From the looks of it, the electric mouse Pokemon was female, and something about the way she carried herself told the fox Pokemon that she was older. What caught her eyes were the white electric stripes that were normally brown on other Pikachu.

"Thank goodness you're awake! Now we should get going, let's save the formalities for later, is that alright?"

When the stranger's words sunk into her mind, Titaia quickly got up. She nodded and the two did their best to navigate through the barren woods, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the rouges.

Her journey has just begun… and she was already in trouble. That was just great. Titaia hoped that her family was doing better.

* * *

_The Informational Section!_

_Minerva: Hi readers. We hope that you enjoyed this chapter-_

_Xavier: IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! –Comes in flapping wings-_

_Minerva: -sighs- As I was saying, we hope that this chapter was okay, despite the grammatical mistakes that thesecretkeeper11 may have made. We're-_

_Xavier: Minerva, you know this is called "the Informational Section" for a reason right? -Wing palms and shakes head- _

_Minerva: Yes, but-_

_Xavier: NO "but's"!_

_Minerva: Have you forgotten who the smart one here is?_

_Xavier: Yeah, me. _

_Minerva: …._

_Xavier: Anyways, a new occupation has been introduced; the rogues! It's more of a lifestyle rather than an occupation. They disobeyed laws, but Pokemon aren't sure whether it's because they have no other choice or by whim. _

_Minerva: Rather than living peacefully, some rogues live on chaos and fear. Many Pokemon have been mobbed or eaten by these rogues, as well as insignificant towns. The most deadly thing about them is that they are able to walk unnoticed around Civil and Rustic communities. It's a great threat to small Pokemon, who seem to be their favorite targets. _

_Xavier: Don't worry, I'll protect you Minerva! _

_Minerva: We're getting off topic… Maybe it wasn't a good thing to eat those Watmel-Spelon Berry pies… _

_Xavier: __I'm__ the one getting off topic?!_

_Minerva: We apologize for the overdue update, and even though thesecretkeeper11 has big plans for this story, this will be a side project…. Unfortunately. No excuses could make up for this update, so we hope you liked this! _

_Xavier: Until next time!_

* * *

_**Me: I'm really really really really sorry that this took so long to update! I suppose people have lost interest in this story…. Oh well. On another note, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and sent OCs in! Thank you! This story relies on a lot of OCs, so they're greatly appreciated. Though, the Civil ones probably won't be introduced for some time since the beginning of Titaia's adventure is located at the Rustic Isles. Thank you all the same though! Please read and review! **_


End file.
